Conventionally, gaming machines that allow players to play games by inserting money exist. The money inserted by the player is identified by a money identifier such as a bill validator (a so-called “bill vali” in Japanese), and the game is played based on information indicating the amount of the identified money and the like. Such a money identifier may be provided in a gaming machine or may be provided separately from a gaming machine, and has been discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,959, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,685, U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,029, U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,238 and the like.
The type of currency which can be identified by the conventional money identifier as described above is generally one. The reason for this is because money paid when a player wins the game is usually single currency. Thus, money which can be inserted is also set to currency equal to the single currency, so that convenience is increased in terms of the fact that the paid money can be used as funds as is.